Jabberwocky
Jabberwocky es un poema sin sentido escrito por el británico Lewis Carroll, quien lo incluyó en su obra Alicia a través del espejo (1871). Jabberwocky es generalmente considerado como uno de los mejores poemas sin sentido escritos en idioma inglés. Muchas de las palabras usadas en el poema fueron inventadas por el propio Carroll o son fusiones de palabras. En el libro, el personaje Humpty Dumpty da varias de las definiciones de algunas de las palabras de la primera estrofa. Carroll explicó el significado de algunas otras en obras posteriores, así como su pronunciación. En el prefacio de La caza del Snark; y en una nota de 1896, referente a Alicia a través del espejo. Algunas de las palabras inventadas en este poema (como chortled, galumphing y frabjous) se incorporaron al idioma inglés. La misma palabra Jabberwocky es utilizada en inglés para referirse al lenguaje sin sentido. Texto de Jabberwocky [[Archivo:640px-Jabberwocky.jpg|right|thumb|250px|Ilustración de Jabberwock, por John Tenniel.]] :'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves :Did gyre and gimble in the wabe; :All mimsy were the borogoves, :And the mome raths outgrabe. :'Beware the Jabberwock, my son! :The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! :Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun :The frumious Bandersnatch!' :He took his vorpal sword in hand: :Long time the manxome foe he sought-- :So rested he by the Tumtum tree, :And stood awhile in thought. :And as in uffish thought he stood, :The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, :Came whiffling through the tulgey wood, :And burbled as it came! :One, two! One, two! And through and through :The vorpal blade went snicker-snack! :He left it dead, and with its head :He went galumphing back. :'And hast thou slain the Jabberwock? :Come to my arms, my beamish boy! :O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!' :He chortled in his joy. :'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves :Did gyre and gimble in the wabe; :All mimsy were the borogoves, :And the mome raths outgrabe. Texto en español Fablistanón En la traducción de Jorge A. Sánchez de 1996 se lo llama Fablistanón. :Asurraba. los viscovivos toves :tadralando en las vaparas ruetaban; :misébiles estaban los borgoves, :mientras los verdos momios bratchilbaban. :Cuidado hijo con el Fablistanón! :con sus dientes y garras muerde, apresa! :Cuidado con el pájaro Sonsón, :y rehúye al frumioso Magnapresa! :Blandiendo su montante vorpalino :al monstruo largo tiempo persiguió... :Bajo el árbol Tumtum luego se vino :y un rato cavilando se quedó. :Y estando en su aviesal cavilación, :llegó el Fablistanón, ojo flagrante, :tufando por el bosque fosfuscón :y se acercó veloz y burbujante. :Un, dos! De parte a parte le atraviesa :varias veces el vorpalino acero; :y muerto el monstruo izando la cabeza :regresó galofando muy ligero. :¿De verdad al Fablistanon has muerto? :¡Ven que te abrace, niño radioroso! :¡Hurra, hurra! ¡Qué día ristolerto, risoto, carcajante y jubiloso! :Asurraba. Los viscovivos toves :tadralando en las vaparas, ruetaban; :misébiles estaban los borgoves, :mientras los verdos momios bratchilbaban. Galimatazo Versión de Jaime de Ojeda, incluida en A través del espejo y lo que Alicia encontró al otro lado, Alianza Editorial, Madrid, 1973. :Brillaba, brumeando negro, el sol; :agiliscosos giroscaban los limazones :banerrando por las váparas lejanas; :mimosos se fruncían los borogobios :mientras el momio rantas murgiflaba. :¡Cuidate del Galimatazo, hijo mío! :¡Guárdate de los dientes que trituran :Y de las zarpas que desgarran! :¡Cuidate del pájaro Jubo-Jubo y :que no te agarre el frumioso Magnapresa! :Valiente empuñó el gladio vorpal; :a la hueste manzona acometió sin descanso; :luego, reposóse bajo el árbol del Tántamo :y quedóse sesudo contemplando... :Y así, mientras cavilaba firsuto. :¡¡Hete al Galimatazo, fuego en los ojos, :que surge hedoroso del bosque turgal :y se acerca raudo y borguejeando!! :¡Zis, zas y zas! Una y otra vez :zarandeó tijereteando el gladio vorpal! :Bien muerto dejó al monstruo, y con su testa :¡volvióse triunfante galompando! :¡¿Y hazlo muerto?! ¡¿Al Galimatazo?! :¡Ven a mis brazos, mancebo sonrisor! :¡Qué fragarante día! ¡Jujurujúu! ¡Jay, jay! :Carcajeó, anegado de alegría. :Pero brumeaba ya negro el sol :agiliscosos giroscaban los limazones :banerrando por las váparas lejanas, :mimosos se fruncian los borogobios :mientras el momio rantas necrofaba... Guirigayero :Era la asadura y los flexicosos telatirzones :girosquijaban y agujemechitaban en el praban; :Muy endeblerables estaban los zarrapastrojones :y los perdirrutados chanvertes bufisilbondaban. :-¡Ten mucho cuidado con el cruel Guirigay, hijo mío! :¡Las mandíbulas que muerden y las garras que aprisionan! :-¡Ten cuidado con el pájaro Yuyú, que de él no fío; :huye del rifuegraznizante Protestinfernómal! :Tomó su espada flumirante en la mano, :Por mucho tiempo al enemigo buscó... :Y descansó junto al árbol Tumtumgano :y pensando y pensando permaneció. :Mientras pensaba fulente, :aquel Guirigay llameante :vino por el bosque enverte, :¡rugitando hacia adelante! :¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos! ¡De plano, de revesa :la flumirante hoja golpeó y cortó! :Dejando al cuerpo muerto, asió la cabeza :y con tal botín guerrero regresó. :-Y, pues, ¿es verdad que has terminado con el Guirigay? :¡Ven a mis brazos entonces, mi bendito hijo de día! :Oh, promifortunoso día, sí... ¡Aleluya! ¡Alelay! :Armonivibró en medio de su trompetizul alegría. :Era la asadura y los flexicosos telatirzones :girosquijaban y agujemechitaban en el praban; :Muy endeblerables estaban los zarrapastrojones :y los perdirrutados chanvertes bufisilbondaban. Jabberwocky Versión de Mirta Rosenberg y Daniel Samoilovich. Publicada en Diario de Poesía № 43, Buenos Aires, Argentina, septiembre de 1997. :Asardecía y las pegájiles tovas :giraban y scopaban en las humeturas; :misébiles estaban las lorogolobas, :superrugían las memes cerduras. :¡Con el Jabberwock, hijo mío, ten cuidado! :¡Sus fauces que destrozan, sus garras que apresan! :¡Cuidado con el ave Jubjub, hazte a un lado :si vienen las frumiantes Roburlezas! :Empuñó decidido su espada vorpal, :buscó largo tiempo al monxio enemigo - :Bajo el árbol Tamtam paró a descansar :y allí permanecía pensativo :Y estaba hundido en sus ufosos pensamientos :cuando el Jabberwock con los ojos en llamas :resofló a través del bosque tulguiento: :¡burbrujereando mientras se acercaba! :¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos! ¡A diestra y siniestra :la hoja vorpalina silbicortipartió! :El monxio fue muerto, con su cabeza en ristre :el joven galofante regresó. :"¡Muchacho bradiante, mataste al Jabberwock! :¡Ven que te abrace! ¡Que día más fragoso :me regalas, hijo! ¡Kalay, kalay, kaló!" :reiqueaba el viejo en su alborozo. :Asardecía y las pegájiles tovas :giraban y scopaban en las humeturas; :misébiles estaban las lorogolobas, :superrugían las memes cerduras. Jerigóndor Versión de Francisco Torres Oliver, incluida en Alicia anotada, edición de Martin Gardner. Akal Editor, Madrid, 1984. :Cocillaba el día y las tovas agilimosas :giroscopaban y barrenaban en el larde. :Todos debirables estaban los burgovos, :y silbramaban las alecas rastas. :"¡Cuídate, hijo mío, del Jerigóndor, :que sus dientes muerden y sus garras agarran! :¡Cuídate del pájaro Jubjub, y huye :del frumioso zumbabadanas!" :Echó mano a su espada vorpal; :buscó largo tiempo al manxomo enemigo, :descansó junto al árbol Tumtum, :y permaneció tiempo y tiempo meditando. :Y, estando sumido en irribumdos pensamientos, :surgió, con ojos de fuego, :bafeando, el Jerigóndor del túlgido bosque, :y burbulló al llegar. :¡Zis, zas! ¡Zis, zas! ¡Una y otra vez :tajó y hendió la hoja vorpal! :Cayó sin vida, y con su cabeza, :emprendió galofante su regreso. :"¿Has matado al Jerigóndor? :Ven a mis brazos, sonrillante chiquillo, :¡Ah, frazoso día! ¡Calós! ¡Calay!" :mientras él resorreía de gozo. :Cocillaba el día y las tovas agilimosas :giroscopaban y barrenaban en el larde. :Todos debirables estaban los burgovos, :y silbramaban las alecas rastas. El flonstluo :Una cremosa mañana de printampera cuando la brisa boplaba y el mar estaba dirazo de volas, la madre calió al hardin, ajustando a los prájaros que micoteavan las gasmi de nap en el buelo, y exclamó: :-¡Ten cuidado, hijo mío, del flonstluo! Su espico desgarra, y sus uñas se clavan en todo. ¡Ten cuidado de ese prájaro, y evita su frumiosa merretida y su cambre insastiaple! :El muchacho emñupó su razafilado sable y anastuvo sin parar chumo siempo en busca del enemigo inbenziple de los hombres. Hinastalmente se puso a retoscar junto al roble Tumtum, mientras se hundía en sus mensahomientos. :Al baco de un taro, cuando reflexionaba, el flonstluo, cuyos ojos despedían llamas, llegó polanto a través de la densa celsbla, como un aterrospantoso vienuracán, rufierto de escamas duras como el hierro, rola de lagarto y zalas de murciélago. :¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos! Así el sable razafilado, una y otra vez, tasajó las escamas duras como el hierro, entrando como un relrayo en la carne apestosoliente. El muchacho preroico estaba agotado, cuando, hinastlmente, la cabeza de su enemigo se rescayó a sus pies. La cogió, la metió en uns sacolsa y corrió cuanto pudo hasta la masaca de su madre querida. :Ésta al verle exclamó: :-¡Hijo, hijo mío! ¿No te ha ocusado nada? ¿Estás bien? ¿Y has matado al asusterrible flonstluo? :El muchacho le enseñó la cabeza de su enemigo. :-¡Deja que te besabrace, osaliente y preroico hijo!- gritó con sobrorchullo su madre. :¡Qué día de alobogría fue aquél! ¡Briva! ¡Braviva! ¡Brova! Todo el mundo aplaudió contenzo, y el muchacho narrescló su hazaña. :Fue en una cremosa mañana de printampera, cuando la prisa boplaba, el mar estaba dirazo de volas y los prájaros micoteavan las gasmi de nap en el buelo. Interpretaciones de algunas palabras * Bandersnatch – Una criatura de movimientos rápidos, con mandíbulas como pinzas; capaz de extender el cuello * Borogove (o Zarrapastrojones) – un pájaro delgado con sus plumas erizadas alrededor, como plumero * Brillig (o Asadura) – Las cuatro en punto, por la tarde. Es la hora a la que se comienza a asar (broil) los ingredientes de la cena * Burbled – Hacer ruido de burbujeo * Chortled (o - Posiblemente es una mezcla de chuckle y snort (risoteo y resoplido). * Frabjous - Probablemente una combinación de fair, fabulous, y joyous (bello, fabuloso y gozoso) * Frumious – Combinación de fuming y furious (humeante y furioso) * Galumphing - Probable mezcla de gallop y triumphant (galope y triunfante) * Gyre – Girar como giroscopio. Gyre es una palabra real del inglés antiguo (ca. 1560) que se refiere a un movimiento circular o en espiral. * Jubjub – Un pájaro desesperado, que vive en pasión perpetua * Mimsy (o Endeberable) – Combinación de miserable y flimsy (miserable y débil) * Toves – Un animal, combinación de tejón, lagarto y sacacorchos, los cuales viven de comer queso. * Vorpal - Se supone que significa 'mortal' o 'extremadamente afilada'; o tal vez la palabra implica que la espada tiene propiedades mágicas. Categoría:Poemas